Penipu Ulung
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Aku adalah seorang penipu. Ya, penipu ulung. Kebanyakan dari kalian —mungkin— tidak akan percaya bahwa aku, Miku Hatsune, seorang penipu. Kenapa aku menyebut diriku sebagai 'penipu ulung? Alasannya sederhana, karena aku selalu menutupi jati diriku. Itu saja. /request from yukiya himea/


Aku adalah seorang penipu. Ya, penipu ulung. Kebanyakan dari kalian —mungkin— tidak akan percaya bahwa aku, Miku Hatsune, seorang penipu. Kenapa aku menyebut diriku sebagai 'penipu ulung'? Alasannya sederhana, karena aku selalu menutupi jati diriku. Itu saja.

Aslinya, aku bukan lah tipe orang yang suka keramaian. Bukan orang yang mudah tertawa karena humor garing atau orang yang murah senyum. Aku tidak seperti itu. Itu semua hanya lah akting. Harusnya semua orang sadar akan hal itu.

"Miku-san, acara _performance_ -mu akan dimulai dalam lima menit lagi. Harap bersiap-siap."

Aku mengangguk. Kupandangi sebuah cermin rias. Berlatih tersenyum. Tentu saja. Tidak mungkin kan, seorang penyanyi atau artis memasang muka datar dalam acara _performance_ -nya? Jujur saja, aku muak melakukan hal ini terus-menerus.

Lagu yang aku bawakan hari ini memang kurang terkenal. Pembuatnya saja merupakan produser yang tak terlalu diminati. Tapi tetap saja, aku harus terus menyanyi. Kalau lagu ini terkenal, maka gaji untukku bisa naik. Walau memuakkan, bayaran setimpal juga aku dapatkan.

" _Minna-san! Konbawa~_ " seruku bersemangat. Ah, bukan. Lebih tepatnya, sesemangat mungkin.

Aku mendengar beberapa suara teriakan walau sudah memakai _earphone_. Sepertinya, acara konser kali ini cukup ramai. Mungkin karena ini di Tokyo. Biasanya di kota-kota lainnya, tak sampai seramai ini.

"Baiklah, _minna-san_. Saya akan menyanyikan lagu dari Heavenz – Atoms. Mari bernyanyi bersama-sama, ya!"

* * *

Penipu Ulung

Genre: Romance

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Warning: full Miku POV, slice of life, miss typos, dan senisnya

Summary: Hidup di dunia artis memang tak mudah. Terutama, setelah manager lamaku diganti oleh lelaki shota yang menyebalkan itu.

*) Request dari yukiya himea

* * *

Chapter 1: Manager Baru

* * *

Lelah. Itu sudah pasti. Selama satu jam aku tampil tanpa jeda. Acara _live_ tanpa iklan. Sungguh, ini menyiksa. Belum lagi, katanya aku harus diet. Cih, untuk apa pula aku diet? Berat badanku baru saja 50 kg. Lagi pula, aku cukup tinggi. Setidaknya, lemakku tidak akan terlalu terlihat, bukan?

Aku menatap sekeliling. Kemana _manager_ -ku? Bukankah harusnya ia menungguku di _backstage_? Mengapa ia tiba-tiba menghilang? Ah, sialan. Kalau begini, aku harus pulang sendiri naik taxi.

Aku berjalan dengan cukup cepat. Ketika aku melihat ke belakang, tiba-tiba saja sebuah cairan mengenai bajuku. Cairan pekat berwarna hitam dengan aroma khas —kopi. Kulihat didepanku, seorang lelaki _shota_ dengan gelas plastik kosong itu pasti pelakunya.

"Hey, ka—"

"Cih, jalan pakai mata saja masih nabrak orang," lelaki itu memotong pembicaraanku terlebih dahulu.

Aku mendecih. Lelaki berambut pirang itu menyebalkan. Harusnya aku yang marah-marah karena dia telah mengotori bajuku dengan kopi hitam. Bisa repot kalau dicuci nantinya.

"Jadi artis amatir saja sombongnya udah tak terkira," lanjut lelaki itu lagi. "Yah … terpaksa harus beli kopi lagi."

Lelaki itu melewatiku begitu saja. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Menyebalkan. Dia kira dia itu siapa? Artis amatir? Yang benar saja! Aku sudah tiga tahun masuk ke dunia _entertainment_ tahu!

Aku menghela nafas. Kakiku melangkah gontai menuju ruang ganti. Untungnya, baju yang kotor ini bukan baju buat _performance_. Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi oleh pihak penyelenggara konser. Selain itu, bisa-bisa gajiku dipotong beserta dengan kontrak kerjaku di dunia _entertainment_ ini. Sungguh merepotkan.

Kini, aku sudah mengganti baju kotor itu dengan _T-shirt_ berwarna _peach_ dengan tulisan ' _Raising Star_ ' dari _glitter_ putih. Karena sekarang musim gugur, tak lupa aku pakai _hoodie_ putih polos. Tak lupa juga dengan kacamata hitam serta lensa kontak. Itu untuk menutupi penyamaranku ketika keluar dari gedung ini. Lagi pula, aku tak bisa apa-apa tanpa lensa kontak atau kacamata.

Setelah keluar dari gedung konser itu, aku menoleh kesana-kemari. Mencari taxi. Ponselku selalu aku tinggal di apartemenku. Jadi, aku tak bisa meminta adikku —Mikuo Hatsune— untuk menjemputku dengan motornya seperti biasa. Belum lagi _manager_ -ku juga sudah pergi dari tadi, kan?

Sebuah mobil hitam muncul di hadapanku. Lebih tepatnya, berhenti di depanku. Aku tak tahu itu mobil siapa karena seingatku ... _manager_ -ku memiliki mobil berwarna hijau metalik. Bukan, hitam.

Jendela mobil itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok seorang lelaki berwajah _shota_ yang tadi menabrakku.

"Kamu nggak ada tumpangan, kan?" tanya lelaki itu dengan nada yang ng … bisa dibilang tidak ikhlas.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku balik.

"Sudah, pokoknya naik saja. Lagi pula bisa repot kalau kamu berlama-lama disini," jawabnya.

Aku menghela nafas. Apa maksudnya coba tiba-tiba seperti itu? Lagi pula, sesuai kata paman Meito, aku tak boleh percaya begitu saja pada orang yang belum aku kenal baik. Belum lagi, lelaki itu memaki diriku tadi. Pasti ada sesuatunya.

"Cepetan masuk," serunya ketus.

Aku menatap lekat-lekat dirinya. Tanganku aku lipat.

"Jelaskan dulu kenapa," kataku dengan penuh penekanan.

Lelaki itu memandangku kesal. Mesin mobilnya ia matikan. Pintu mobilnya terbuka. Dia keluar dari mobil. Lalu tiba-tiba, tangannya menarik kasar tanganku.

"H-hei, itu sakit tahu!" rintihku pelan.

Lelaki itu menatapku sekilas. Kemudian membuka pintu mobil belakang, dan menatapku seolah mengatakan 'cepat-duduk-sana'. Sungguh, orang ini membuatku muak.

"Kau memuakkan," gumamku.

Lelaki itu menoleh sedikit. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melajukannya. Aku tak mengerti sama sekali dengan lelaki ini. Mengapa ada lelaki semacam dirinya?

"Terserah mau kau mau bilang aku memuakkan atau apapun itu. Yang jelas, aku adalah _manager_ barumu. Titik."

Mataku langsung membulat seketika. Apa katanya tadi? _Manager_ baru? _Hello_ ... siapa juga yang mau memiliki _manager_ sialan seperti dia?

"Aku tidak butuh _manager_ sepertimu," kataku dengan penuh penekanan. "Lagipula, mana ada orang menyebalkan sepertimu menjadi _manager_ -ku?"

Ia masih menyetir mobilnya dengan tenang. Walau sekilas aku melihat perubahan pada raut mukanya lewat spion belakang.

"Cih, jadi artis baru saja sombongnya sudah minta ampun." Ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan nada sinis, seolah mengatakan bahwa dia lebih hebat dariku.

"Aku bukan artis baru asal kau tahu."

"Yayaya ... aku juga tahu. Kau sudah berkutat di dunia _entertainment_ selama tiga tahun dibawah naungan agensi Yamaha sebagai _real diva_ mereka, bukan?"

Aku memutar pandanganku. Untuk ukuran laki-laki yang menyebalkan, ia cukup hebat. Mungkin itu bisa menjadi tambahan poin untuknya.

"Hebat juga kau bisa tahu tentangku," kataku sarkastik.

"Sekarang aku jadi _manager_ barumu. Wajar saja kalau aku tahu," balasnya enggan.

Aku menghela nafas, mulai capek. Pandangan mataku kini mengarah ke luar jendela mobil. Menikmati pemandangan berupa jalan raya besar dengan mobil dan motor berlalu-lalang begitu saja.

"Kita ... mau ke agensi?" tanyaku pelan.

"Iya."

Kulihat mobil ini mulai memasuki gedung agensi. Tulisan 'Yamaha Agency' tercetak jelas di atas gedung bertingkat ini.

"Oh ... _Sir_ Hiyama!"

Kulihat lelaki _shota_ itu memanggil kepala agensiku setelah kami keluar dari mobil. Terlihat kepala agensiku mengenakan pakaian rapi dengan kacamata _frame_ hitam klasik. Untuk beberapa alasan, aku selalu merasa bahwa kepala agensiku sangat teliti soal _fashion_.

"Wah, kau datang bersama Hatsune-san! Kukira kau akan kesulitan bersamanya," kata Hiyama-san pada lelaki _shota_ itu.

"Sejujurnya aku merasa sangat kesulitan, _Sir_."

"Oh ya? Tapi aku rasa tidak begitu."

Aku menatap mereka berdua. Gelagat mereka seperti orang yang sudah kenal dekat. Sebenarnya siapa sih lelaki _shota_ ini?

"Nah, Hatsune-san. Biar aku perkenalkan, namanya Len Kagamine. Umurnya sama denganmu biarpun mukanya _sho_ ― oke, Len! Jangan lempar pot bunga itu!" Lelaki _shota_ itu nampak mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar pot bunga. "Yah ... pokoknya dia akan jadi _manager_ -mu sekarang. Karena _manager_ lamamu mengundurkan diri. Selain itu, dia merupakan muridku saat aku masih menjadi dosen. Semoga kalian bisa akrab ya!"

Aku melirik lelaki _shota_ bernama Len Kagamine itu dengan pandangan kesal. Akrab dengannya? Yang benar saja!

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk akrab dengannya, Hiyama-san."

"Aku juga tidak tertarik untuk akrab dengannya, _Sir_."

"Ah ... kalian tidak boleh begitu!" Kulihat Hiyama-san mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat besar. "Ngomong-ngomong, HoneyWorks berniat menjadikan Hatsune-san sebagai pemain dalam drama terbaru mereka. Aku harap kau bisa mengatur jadwalnya untuk Hatsune-san ya, Len. Akhir-akhir ini jadwal Hatsune-san sangat padat."

Pandanganku kini beralih ke arah Len yang mengangguk paksa. Sepertinya lelaki itu tidak bisa lepas dari tanggung jawabnya ―dan itu sudah pasti tidak bisa.

"Lalu, Hatsune-san. Kau menjadi pemeran utama mereka, selamat ya! Jangan lupa hafalkan naskahnya, ini penampilan perdanamu sebagai pemeran utama," kata Hiyama-san sambil menyerahkan amplop coklat besarnya padaku. " _Ganbatte_ , Len, Hatsune-san!"

―seketika itu juga aku sadar, aku akan terus terjebak bersama Len sampai karirku di dunia _entertainment_ berakhir.

* * *

 **To be continue**

* * *

Aslinya, ini fanfic udah lama banget. Sampai lupa publish saya, hahaha ... Dan jadinya fanfic ini malah dipublish untuk memenuhi request yukiya-san. Bener-bener deh ... *peace*

Semoga kalian suka, ya!


End file.
